1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document editing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a document editing apparatus and a document editing method capable of reducing the total number of pages of a document by deleting or reducing blank areas of the document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in generating a document, a margin is provided between text areas to increase the readability of the document and improve the appearance thereof. However, when a margin is provided, the total number of pages of a document may increase. Accordingly, the number of pages to be printed may increase in this case.
In order to solve this problem, a conventional printing apparatus, for example, discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-149218 reduces the total number of pages to be printed by dividing print data of a page previous to a last page into areas each corresponding to the type of the print data (a text string area, an image area, and the like) and reducing the blank portion between the divided areas towards the top edge of the page.
However, a margin in a document is not always unnecessary. More specifically, a margin in a document is significant in increasing the readability and improving the appearance of the document. Accordingly, if all margins of a document are deleted, the readability of the document may considerably degrade.